Change
by miaj20
Summary: Edward is dorky, geekish and unconfident. Then the confident, gorgeous Bella Swan moves to Forks and Edward falls head over heels for her. But if Bella is going to noticehim, he needs a new look. Will his brothers help him before someone else gets her?
1. Chapter 1

CHANGE

**Edward is dorky, geeky and has no confidence. Then a new girl arrives at Forks High. She is witty, smart and gorgeous, everything Edward wanted in a girl. But he soon realizes that he has NO hope if he continues to be the nerd he is, So with his brothers (Emmett and Jasper) help, can he change for Bella before someone else catches her eye? ALL HUMAN**

**A/N: This is my first story ever! Please R&R! Thanx!**

Chapter 1: Edward pov

"Come on Eddie boy, It'll be fun!" My idiot of a big brother Emmett called from my door frame, holding a basketball. "A bit of B ball can't hurt" he said, advancing towards my desk. ''Emmett, for the seventh time tonight, I'm doing my geometry homework! So no!" I shouted, truly annoyed by his constant whining. "Really? I thought it was eight" he shrugged. I groaned, exasperated and let my head fall into my hands in despair. "Emmett, let you brother do his homework, don't YOU have homework?" Esme asked, her small frame coming up behind him. She was miniature compared to Emmett, a giant 'teddy bear' as he was sometimes referred as. "Yes, mum I do have homework" Emmett sighed and walked out of my room. I smiled and thanked Esme, and she left with a wink. Finally, some peace and quiet so I can concentrate I thought. Just as I was re-reading question 9 for the seventh time, I heard a scream. "SPIDER!" shrieked Emmett. This was going to be a long, long night.

Bella pov:

"Alice can we please watch What a Girl Wants?" I asked as she was inserting How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days in our new DVD player in our new room. We had moved to Forks a week and a half ago from Phoenix, Arizona, due to the fact that our mum wanted a change from the constantly hot weather. The white, plush carpet was scattered with boxes and bags and the spacious walk in closet was already close to full. My sisters Alice and Rosalie were shopaholics, and any spare time usually meant a shopping trip. I liked shopping, but not as much as my sisters. I was more the laid back one out of our group, but that means I'm still pretty crazy because my sisters were beyond crazy! "Girls, we need some new movies, we have seen these movies a billion zillion times already!" Complained Rose as she was painting her nails cherry red. Rosalie had model looks, and even top models would trade their bodies for hers. She had long, wavy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She looked tough on the outside, but was really a softie on the inside. She was the eldest of us, being a full year older than Alice and I. Alice had short, spiky black hair and was really short ( 5 inches to be exact) and was sometimes called pixie. She too had model looks and a bubbly smile. I was OK looking, but fairly plain. I had brown curly hair and brown, boring eyes to match. I was pretty average. "I agree, let's not watch a movie tonight" decided Alice as she turned the TV and DVD player off. "How about we do make-over's!" she suggested, overly excited all ready. "I don't kn- I started saying but was interrupted by Alice's squeals. "Ok, I will give everyone a style and they have to pick out clothes and do their own make-up and hair to match it!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Rose, you can be… Winter themed!" Decided Alice happily, and then looked at me. "You can be… Princess themed!" Alice grinned again. This was going to be a long, long night.

**A/N: What did you think? Good, bad, horrible super horrible? Please tell me if I should continue! Thanx! And please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGE

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanx a few of you for reviewing and I can promise you this one will be longer than the first! So please R&R! Thanx! **

Chapter 2 Bella POV

Last night was quite possibly the worst night of my life ever, makeover wise.

I spent hours trying on frilly, lacy, girly dresses adorned with glitter and flowers, and putting on glittery eye shadow and bright pink lipstick.

We finally ended after two and a half hours of makeover time, and then came the time I had to take the makeup off.

After I had taken the makeup off (I didn't want o sleep with it on) it was a bit past midnight.

After getting into my Elmo pyjamas, and snuggling into my old bed, I truly felt tired.

"Ready to play, Bella and Rose?" Alice asked.

Great, I thought. After a night filled with makeover crap I'm ready to hit the sack, but no. If you live with Alice you have NO hope of getting to sleep before at least one in the morning.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice proclaimed, giggling.

"No, Alice, you need more than three people to play that game! And mind you, it's the middle of the night!" I ranted, disagreeing completely.

"So?" she asked. "We can play a different game!" she smiled.

Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but at times like these I just wish she would SHUT UP!

"I agree with Bella, Ali" Rose put in.

I was holding back my triumphant grin (Rose was never on my side) when she continued speaking.

"We'll just play it tomorrow night" she yawned and turned over.

"Night, Girls" Alice murmured.

"Goodnight" Rose and I said in unison.

Edward POV

After three quarters of an hour assuring Emmett that the tiny money spider was in fact dead, silence was throughout the house as I re-read question 9 for what felt like the billionth time tonight.

As I started working it out I felt my eye lids start drooping, and my head fell to my desk.

The next thing I saw was Emmett, leaning over my desk to look at me.

I tried to see what he was holding behind his back, but I couldn't see. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I groaned, my back was aching and my neck sore.

Wait, what happened after last night after I tried working out the dreaded question 9?

"CRAP!" I yelled after I realised I had fallen asleep.

I looked over at Emmett, who was standing awkwardly and checking his watch.

"What are you holding, Emmett?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"N-nothin" he stuttered nervously, making a move to get out of my room.

Jasper walked in then, holding three water balloons.

"Whoa-hey there" Jasper said, quickly hiding the balloons behind his back.

'Emmett, you said come at seven thirty and he'll be asleep!" Jasper hissed to Emmett.

"Emmett!" I yelled, trying to keep calm but failing.

"Why did you organise Jasper and yourself to BOMBARD me with water balloons?" I yelled again.

"Um uh happy April Fools?" Emmett said, but it sounded more like a question.

I had lost it.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted menacingly.

"Make me" Emmett taunted.

That was when I lunged at him, and we started wrestling on the floor. We froze, though when we heard persistent footsteps climbing the stairs.

"BOYS!" Carlisle bellowed, making Emmett and I to stand up. I felt ashamed; our parents always taught us to sort things out with words, not with fists.

"Well I wa- I started explaining but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it, ok?" He said, looking at us angrily. "Sort it out between yourselves" he said, and walked away.

"Sorry" I mumbled, thoroughly ashamed. I hated being in trouble, but Emmett was a trouble magnet.

"Whatever, bro, sorry" Emmett said, standing to shake my hand. I shook it and nodded, all the while Jasper sitting on my bed smirking and laughing.

'So what do you guys want to do today? Asked Jasper.

"Well, it _is_ really good weather for Forks, how about we head down to La Push beach?" Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good" Jasper agreed, and the turned to look expectantly at me.

"Guys, remember I have homework" I pointed out to them.

"Dude, you need to get a life!" Emmett laughed.

"All you do is homework, lighten up a bit and have some fun! A couple of hours at the beach can't hurt! AND there will be loads of chicks in bikinis!" Emmett rushed out.

"Come on" Jasper urged.

I sighed and nodded, unhappy.

"YAY!" Emmett and Jasper cheered.

I internally groaned.

Bella POV

I awoke to sunlight streaming through our window, and surprisingly not buckets of rain.

It was one of those rare days, were there was actually a bit of sunlight!

I grinned, happy. I despised rain, I always thought it was gloomy and sad.

"Morning" I heard Alice chirp; obviously she too was happy about the weather.

"Heya" Rose smiled, stretching.

"What do you wanna do today? Maybe something outdoorsy coz the weather looks good." Alice asked, eyeing the window.

"Maybe we could check out that beach down at La Push? I heard it's quite nice" I suggested, excited. I loved the beach, it was always so much fun playing in the sand and making castles and splashing in the water.

"Yeah, sounds good" Rose agreed, getting out of bed. She walked over to our closet and began to search for swimsuits.

"And think about all the boys that will be there!" Alice laughed, also getting up.

I hated getting up in the morning, I always felt like I had never gotten enough sleep. But with that being said, I do live with Alice.

"Come on, Bellsy, get up!" Rose called, sounding excited.

I dragged myself from bed, stretching for a minute then walking over to the closet where the other girls were.

"What's up?" I asked, as they stood grinning like mad at me.

"I think we need new swimsuits!" Alice declared jumping up and down.

Alice saying we need new swimsuits, Rose and her excited… I put two and two together and realised we were going shopping.

We were off to Seattle after quick showers and a bowl of Honey Oats. We decided to take Alice's Porsche and we all hopped in, Alice driving, Rose in the passenger seat and me in the back.

On the way there we listened to Linken Park and shouted the lyrics happily.

Once we arrived, we headed straight to Seafolly, a place that stocked fantastic bikinis.

Alice started looking in the pink section, whilst I was looking in the blue.

Blue was my favourite colour, and I honestly thought it was the best colours on me.

I found a gorgeous sky blue bikini with small white polka-dots and Seafolly written on the butt.

I went and tried it on, and when I came out Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

"Ohh! I like that Bella, nice choice" Alice commented as I did a twirl.

"Yeah, it looks ok, but maybe something a bit darker?" Rose suggested

"Ok, but should I buy these?" I asked. "Yes" Alice decided for me.

We were fairly rich considering our Mum, Renee, was co-editor for the magazine HG (Hollywood gossip) **(I just made that up lol).**

I looked through most of the blue section, when Rose showed me an AMAZING pair of bikinis.

It was midnight blue, and fake diamond jewels were scattered across it with a large diamond in the middle of the chest.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I think I was in love!

"I know" she said, laughing. She ushered me into a changing room along with a pair of matching flip flops and wrap around skirt.

After I put it all on, I grinned. It was gorgeous!

I stepped out of the changing room, smiling like a made man.

"BEELLAA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Alice practically screamed. I laughed and went up to pay for it along with the other things I had chosen.

In the end, Alice chose a candy pink bikini with hot pink hearts and white stars and Rose chose a red bikini with black stripes.

**(Pics on my profile)** "Ok, girls, beach time!" Alice declared.


End file.
